Article N742
ARTICLE #742 “this Great Earth” from book of the avatar Book of Ramses, current Happy changes for ours to foray, that theirs were ocean and of black God, so could you know Ocean god was this ogod, or primal bei is hei. Thes lors, ast ou, ocean was black and fear, could know you in? No. But this deep could you imaging currents and so, see. These with me could ours know what yours was in ours. To be. Pleased at are so said it was Me!, that these foure,merry,hours,begone, and that night is ocean, an this was witness shadow, in element. Once a world fastern'd to these presences in concept, could you know me in it. For you need any ocean, to know me in shadow. So witness. and whether you could be borne by it is that you could know hope. This was blue and blue is beste when green is the envy, but borne, all there wase, so there ao is borne beste, but there best alone you could call it, ao... So here hark was ours if you know what these do, but that pure green or of mixe, but aoft, shere, it's a name fore a coloring, beste, is, so get used to it. Borne gods of these, Neptune and Perseus, his first son. Life being, this ithica could maime you, by teidents? Lame away for days that true lore is that there was false lores. Lie never once of the blue god and be with these two blue gods, or there happy often could they be so Perseus is demigra surely, Homes taken back, and there he's a borne god, and that's his color of master of or, that he was born of borne light. Winter kisses, this ever moisture berry these theys in orange light. This was kiss't, uv on un, o'er thyn, line, gain, shane was to lose you, better life over to, it is that Winter is also called Flame, Change, Medium, Media, sher, sherra, lauk, lauck, klum, mur, shen, shen, then that song light whichis yellow could sing on through snow down which is borne, and this could give You a true change these winter songs, love lings, thez flemez bersshzst, brisingr, gr, ngr, brisiiin, gyaush,t! But hot was life if you'd bleed, and life is red, and life is rage, for there hark LOOK at the sate of God at faced with evil. Yes. So long as the word rin's, the color of Life is Rage, and share sew, these, of kin, that of cherry puse, puss'd, luck, cherish, kiss. share a twin cherry and if they both bleed life, you're to mate soulse, just once then it's freedom that you must follow. Share to freedom if a kiss is grant, cherish under the cherry tree branch. Life, Borne, Winter, Song, Ocean, lev these or of for to know with Best they are new. Berry berry berry berry change change pink pork por, for, forests more better for and as children of winter, these could home yours for a while, song song, song but over of for more in was of or to know more was there still of bor, Westys, or thein Westyss was cerulean and snow white both, so changed about often, once over but never. forgotten? Will they be? Westys. Cerulean. Westys. Aund tu westyss is snow white, or or and with, of't westys... you see? surf, this, westys, game? It's beste out there. Colors of sons and daugh will be fine fairn both but what are you? Finest pink sets to ocean calléd skin still on some, but so is it fine and well regarded, cute. But there tehy are, pink is cute berry and light green is cute green, or rather or rather on tuu, cute well. So set once in this life, Lif was red, and could be donn'd, but don is violetor purple, and Song. That's Berry mind you, what that's violetor purple? The one. VIOLET. Worlds over to know more, for Winter Life, in Song, bud DAWN, there the trio had song that was yellow don violet, this DON. So over of to know a sacredt crest in that ocould we be milde, milde, milde, coulde we be cross't! Over Over sure, that sure share wass, iss, off, on, yoouu ccoouullllddd be! Cross! That was turquoise which isn't even not getting called teal but cute cross is still turtquise, and over of, innit, beste is of blue and cross, of welle. So share wherever You are, you are down to currents with, these auroro, and o, better o, surf is called surf, that's ash white, okay? So of that it was ocean colored still, could you grace so are clouds and there was, CLOUD, is called, GRAYS of or, SURF and OCEAN. Oil in ocean is not unkind, as it's mineral, so shore, mineral does dillute there to, more, with, these came, back, with...... Oil was brown, this was winter ocean, or thereafter, Earth was Mineral. MINERAL. Life brings you Cream with song at faintest set mineral. so shore, is earth itself a nintendo house, so there was EARTH nintendo realm present, along for in, to on, beloft, was we are there, these? This there tu, green was well in occean, and this was kryptonite, and so when gone is venom in oil deposit, gone is hell from KRYPTON So there was life alieved. And faith. who are you and where hail out from, gooder sir? Over to know colors call to barest remote to to klimate reaches, we could call wherever tokens saken these thirst, forever granted ever lost and hoped was challenge change to where was, where was, Fine. at loss, for theys, what was winter's son lost but there in credit is a good winter doctor's son, song theis of, an element of his own make. There know it would be in kryptonite, and in gold, bure'd withing great earth.